PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overall objective of the Case GI SPORE Career Development Program (CEP) is to develop the next generation of GI Cancer Translational Scholars who are 1) trained in the broad fundamentals of GI cancer pathobiology; 2) ready to lead an independent translational GI cancer research program; 3) oriented and able to most effectively utilize innovative translational and transdisciplinary science approaches to attack and solve problems associated with GI malignancies; 4) committed to improving all aspects of patient health relevant to GI malignancies across the spectrum from etiology through prevention, screening, diagnosis, therapy and survivorship, and 5) prepared with sufficient understanding of academic policies and institutional, community and national resources to most effectively support program development and promote academic advancement. The GI SPORE CEP builds on a strong track record of preparing trainees for successful careers in GI Cancer Care and Research. It will support 3 and sometimes 4 CEP Scholars per year with funds provided from the SPORE Grant, the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center and CWRU School of Medicine. Opportunities for translational research training will be provided in collaboration with the CWRU and Clinical Translational Science Award (CTSA) ? KL2 Career Development Program. Scholars will be provided with 75% protected time for research and career training. The training program will consist of 4 main core components: 1) Research Project; 2) Research Training; 3) Multidisciplinary Mentoring and 4) Structured Research and Career Development Planning. Each scholar will be provided with a team of 3 mentors including 1) a Research Project Mentor, 2) a Translational Research Mentor, and 3) a Career Development Mentor to guide the scholars to develop successful research and academic careers focused on translational GI Cancer Research. Scholars progress and performance and that of the overall program will be monitored by the CEP Scholars Council and scholars will be recruited on both a local and national level with special efforts made to recruit women and members of underrepresented ethnic groups.